Top 5 kinobis!
by NikkiSoGhetto
Summary: Sakura,Ino,Hinata,Temari and karin have all turned into sexy no jutsu selves!look and read their adventures!Pairings:Sasusaku kibahina saiino suika and shikatema
1. Sakuro Sakura!

"Naruto!"Yelled a angry pink-haired k-ninja.

"Sorry Sakura-chan I didnt know it would do that"

"Its okay...BUT I DONT WANNA BE A BOY!"

"But you actually look hot Sakura-chan"

Right now Sakura was Sakuro her sexy no jutsu self

he was wearing a red shirt that hug his body showing his 4-pack for pants he was wearing a tan baggy jeans and had short pink hair that reached his neck.

Just then Sasuke came into the training grounds with his eyes closed walking and leaning on the bridge waiting for their late teacher.

"-dobe...Sakur-!"

"It's Sakuro you idoit"said Sakuro covering sasuke's mouth.

"S-Sakuro?"Sasuke stuttered blushing he guessed that since he hates fangirls he like boys now.

'Wait im not gay'

**' Are you sure? no orochimaru rubbed off on you'**

'Hell no! I didnt even touch that bastard'

**'So?'**

'Get out!

**' but-'**

'now'

**'ok...bye!'**

Sasuke was now in a dazed pose but to his dismay Sakuro was getting pissed off to get him out the pose Sakuro gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Holy-!"Sasuke yelled startled

"Wake up...god."Sakuro said like sasuke was an idoit.

" Hey guys-ttbeyo! watch this! 3...2...1" Naruto had yelled with exciment.

On signal a poof was heard... well their goes Kakashi.

"okay team today were-"kakashi was looking at his once female gone male student.

"S-sakura?"Kakashi had said,Sakuro had sighed dont people get it he was a boy now and he cant change back-wait it was the pink hair!well he's not dying it cause he inherited it from his mom so nah!

"Yes kakashi-sensai?"Sakuro said with complete annoyance man,and sasuke said she was annoying,sheesh,what a drag.

well,she should atleast make the best out of being a ko-i mean **shinobi**.

Review pleaseeeeee please if you dont ill ill ill ummm

I'll kill gaara!

if i can?

wait...water is his weakness!

Ohhhh! KISAME!

get your fish stick butt in here now!


	2. Honoko Hinata!

"Kiba-kun...shino-kun...what happened to me?"Asked a concerned Hinata now Honoko her sexy no jutsu self.

"I bet it was NARUTO!"Kiba had was furious no beyond furious,murderous,he had a crush on hinata since they were on the same team.

"Hi-ttbeyo!Hi kiba,shino and hina-"Naruto stopped abruptly,he looked at honoko who was wearing a black T-shirt with a beige jacket that was unzipped along with black cargo pants and once long violet hair was now spiky and put in a low ponytail.

"Hey naruto"Said honoko without stuttering,I mean what guy would stutter?a non-ninja one.

"Hinata-chan not you to!"Naruto said crying,he loved hinata as a sister too since he knew she needed cofindence so when he was with hinata she asked to be more like him.

"Sorry naruto its kinda complicated...to explain"Honoko was now looking at the still surprised naruto Honoko had sighed and went over to naruto and breathed on his neck.

"Naruto wake up..."Honoko said with a final puff of his breath,naruto had snapped out of his daze and looked at honoko and blushed a sakura pink

Honoko had giggle a manly chuckle and looked at naruto with those tempting lavender naruto knew better,but kiba and shino didnt.

Then thats when Kurenai just had to come.

"Hi kiba shino h-"Kurenai had stopped and looked at the incredibly handsome hinata.

" hinata is that you?" kurenai had asked surprised

"Yes kurenai-sensai It's me and it will always be"Honoko said disapointed.

"Well okaaaaaay,anyway we will be learning..."Kurenai had kept talking while honoko was in a daze, naruto had left so she was bored.

_'how am i gonna change back?'_

_'maybe i should just try to enjoy the life of a shinobi,i want to try it.'_

Honoko couldnt finish in her thoughts cause she fell asleep against a tree that had a sunflower near it.

Get it!

Hinata means Sunflower!

Cool huh?

R&R!


	3. Inoichi! minus the ichi!

"I-Ino?"shikamaru had said,surprised,shock and stunned not lazy.

Inoichi ino's sexy no jutsu self was wearing a dark purple shirt and some cargo balck shorts.

"Yea i know,...I'm sooo SMEXY!"Inoichi had said feeling his 4-pack"and i got a cute butt!".

Shikamaru had just smack his head in his hand,Ino had turned into a boy outta nowhere and she said she was **sexy **no wait she said_ smexy_...WTF was that? smexy!really?Shikamaru swore if he heard another homophone come out of inoichi's mouth he was gonna-!

"I'm so hawt!"Inoichi had just said another thing to put shikamaru to a temper even tsunade didnt want to get envovle with.

"Inoichi we need to figure out a way to turn you back to normal!"Shikamaru had yelled in inoichi's ear to get his attention.

"I just said i was **smexy**"Inoichi said with a i-dont-care look.

"First of all it's _sexy!_"Shikamaru had said smartly.

"Smexy"Inoichi had retorted

"Sexy"

Smexy"

"sexy"

"Smexy"

"Say se!"

"se"

"now say sexy!"

"Smexy"

"Sexy"

Smexy"

"Sexy"

"thats why you cant wear pink anymore!"

Inoichi had gasped thats right,it was true he really couldnt wear pink anymore!What a dra-damnit!

well he can live without it!

Right?

"noooooo my precious!"

"Uh huh"Shikamaru had agree nodding his head.

"Oh i see you guys are e-"Asuma had stopped mid-sentence,to see a boy crying on his knees and shikamaru holding up a fist in annoyance.

"Shikamaru!We dont beat up cilivians!"Asuma had said lecturing his favorite student.

"B-but that's ino!"Shikamaru had retorted pointing to a waving inoichi.

"I-ino?"Asuma had stuttered.

"It's inoichi Asuma-sensei."

"O-oh ok,well then I just had to tell you that chouji had got his 34th stomach ache this week"

"Ahhh haaaaa fat-"Inoichi was about to say **fatty** but shikamaru pressed his lips against his to stop him from saying the f-word.

Well this was going to end up akward.

Because just then a pale yellow cosmo had flown into ino's low ponytailed blonde hair.

Inoichi! yay 3rd chapter! Because ino had said cosmos were her favorites!

review!

well

im

beat

and

soooooooo

tired!


	4. Tenten but with a neji!

"Oh noooooo! youthful tenten! how have you become a now youthful male?"lee had said crying anime style on the floor.

"Lee i told you!my name is tenji now!"Tenji had said annoyed, he had a red chinese sleeveless shirt and dark green pants that reached his knees.

"HN"Neji had grunted he been surprised too of tenten change actualy he kinda maybe sorta liked te-tenji's new self he looked so yummy!wa-wait!did he just think that? no he didnt it was just santa claus magical eleves playing tricks on his mind cause he almost killed his own cousin and was now on the naughty list!Yeah! thats right he just wont get no presents this ye-wait! he never got presents!

the fat bastard skips him each year!oh when he sees him he will try to use byakugan(since he's so fat) on him the he will drag him to the bottom of his basement and then force him to give him the BIG BOY underwear he always wanted! yeah!

*in the real world*

"Neji!"Tenji said for the 45th time today,what was up with team gai lately right now lee was yelling 'no!Tenji we must not do this we are to youthful!'while closing his eyes and hugging himself with his mouth wide open,then i relieazed he was on the ground and a caterpillar crawled into his mouth,lee jumped up and held his throat.

" is confirmed that my teammates need seroius help"Tenji said watching neji's back hunch over,wait! was he holding a butcher knife,lee still choking and me well i was holding a bucket full of popcorn i had gotten from no where and wacthing.

i wonder how the other teams are doing.

tenten went over to a tree with brown leaves and took out a Dark brown painted kunai that her mother gave before she died,he looked at it and fell asleep with on her chest on the handle 'i love you white chocolate,love mom' engraved on the bottom.

Finally finshed!

kinda rushed though.

Anyways,i might do a temari and a karin one but you gotta reveiw to tell me if you want me to do it!

Review please even if it is a flame!


	5. Temari minus Tem equals Mari!

On A sunny day in Suna there was a great big gust of wind flying through the sky and two figures swirling through it.

"GAARA! KANKURO! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO ME!" A boy with a long spiky sandy blond hair and turquoise eyes filled with rage, curiosity and embarrassment all together.

Gaara's sand had made a sand bed for him to have a soft landing, while Kankuro was still falling and landed on top of him and broke the sand bed, landing Gaara and Kankuro in a kinda embarrassing situation.

"Kankuro I'm sorry but I can't accept your feelings, you see….I like someone else." Gaara said turning his head away from Kankuro, Kankuro glared at him and got off the red head.

"Gaara! I am NOT a fag!" Kankuro said, outraged with his little brother.

"Whoever said you was? faggy?" Gaara said with no tint of emotion detected in his silky, deep voice.

"Don't call me a fag! Bastard!"

"Then don't call me a bastard….Fagalicious Nutrition."

"Why you-."Kankuro stopped and felt an evil presence right behind him.

When he turned around, he had saw his sister now brother looking at him with an intent to kill.

"Well look who's having fun." Temari said with red eyes.

"No! I- He- We-?" Kankuro lost his breath when Temari had pinned him down to the ground with that huge goddamned fan of hers.

"Now Tem-kun I know Baki is not here and we can do whatever we want but I don't think that involves killing eachother" Gaara said with that silky dreamy dark voice of his. (OH GOD! Is it getting hot in here?).

"Your right Gaara. It's not Kankuro's fault." Temari had put less pressure on Kankuro's chest and lifted her fan up, "It's yours!" Temari had pointed her fan at Gaara.

"It seems that you have forgotten about the wind beats the HELL out of sand." Temari said noticing the look on Gaara; Surprise.

Temari will now be called TemTem? No…. how about…..Oh! Mari. (Mah-Ree)

* * *

Mari had beaten his two little brothers up, even though it wasn't their fault, he just needed to vent his anger.

Gaara was going to talk to the person that would listen the most; his friend Yue Tskiyomi, She was mute so she would listen more.

"YUE? ….Yue?" Gaara had seen her reading a book and walked up to her, Yue looked up and saw her friend and her bright green eyes lit up instantly.

"Yue my sister is in a bad mood because she got turned into a boy." Gaara had looked at her, she was writing something on her orange notepad.

_How?_

_Is she acting strange? What did she drink?_

"I don't know Yue. Well I did see her go into the bathroom with this pink square thingy and I kinda smelt blood too. Then, all we drunk were some orange juice." Gaara was trying to rethink what had happened last night and over thinking himself. Causing him to be dizzy.

_Don't stress yourself. Anyways I can't help you. I'm sorry._

Looking at those words Gaara had sighed. What was he supposed to do now?

Gaara had walked away, knowing fully well what he had to do.

**

* * *

**

He was getting ready for bed.

Mari had pulled out from his drawer a Crystallex ball that had pink thick lines racing around it and the main base was black with little white sparks every now and then.

On the back was an engraving saying;_ Tema-chan, I will always love you._

Temari had received this from his mom before Gaara had killed her.

He went to sleep that night with a smile on his face.

Wait, isn't Shikamaru coming over tomorrow? Damn.

* * *

Whew.

That was long to me.

Thank you for reviewing!

But it was only a few people!

BUT I am still sooo happy.

Should I do Karin or not?


	6. I'm Sorry Sasuke!

Sakuro was walking through the streets of Konoha, looking for something or possibly, someone with Naruto behind him.

"SASUKEEEEEE?" Sakuro yelled with the deep voice he has.

"Sasuke-teme, where are you?" Naruto yelled looking for his non-blood related brother that was with him through the tough times and happy ones and was suddenly GONE!

(Flashback)

_They were training._

_Sasuke vs Sakuro_

_Naruto vs Kakashi_

_Sakuro used a genjutsu on Sasuke's which had overpowered his sharigan and sent him into a world of red and black, not mangekyou but something far scarier and terrorizing to Sasuke…..Clowns._

"_Hi little boy don't you want to play?"_

_Sasuke's was going to hold it in! he wasn't going to give Sakuro the satisfaction and joy, he-he was going to hold it in._

"_Little boy! Pull my finger!" A clown with sharp teeth had said in front of Sasuke's face._

_Fuck this shit._

"_KYAAAAAAAA!" Sasuke had a shrilly girly scream._

_Sasuke's balled up his fist and brought them up to his chest walking through the darkness searching for anymore clowns._

"_Sasuke! Sasuke!"A yelling Sakuro had appeared and was running towards him with his hand outstretched towards him._

_Sasuke was glad to see SOMEBODY he knew and trust, so he ran towards him to with tears in his eyes, and did something he thought he never do._

"_SAKURO-KUN!" Sasuke's yelled with all his might and hugged Sakuro only to find he was hugging a tree, with eyes staring at him._

_Sakuro was stifling a laugh but failed_

_Naruto was on the ground rolling on his back and holding his stomach._

_Kakashi was only staring at him shaking his head in a disapproving way._

_Sasuke was tired of the laughing, he was a Uchiha! The last one not to mention!_

_Naruto and Sakuro had reacted the scene out, Naruto yelling Sakuro-kun and Sakuro hugging Naruto, Sasuke's was now fucking pissed off._

_He ran off._

"_Ah!" He fell though, but got up 3 seconds later._

"_Sasuke! Wait!" Sakuro had yelled._

"_Man Sasuke-teme no fun, he can't even take a stupid joke." Naruto said irritated._

"_Maybe we hurt his pride." Sakuro had his pointer and thumb on his chin with a sharp look._

"_Look for him." Kakashi demanded._

_Sakuro and Naruto looked at Kakashi unbelievingly until 5 seconds later they had jumped off into the trees._

(With Sasuke)

He was in a large log.

He was looking at his aniki's most prized possession, a Sasuke doll holding a cherry blossom.

Sasuke sighed.

He was going to pay Sakuro a little visit later on.

"Mwhahahahahahaha-." Sasuke started to cough. "Damnit."

With Saku and Naru.

"Sasuke Susan Teddi Uchiha!" Naruto had yelled into the opening.

"Pftttttttt. Susan?" Sakuro had said, once again stifling a laugh.

"Oh don't laugh, Sakura Taylor Shita Haruno!" Naruto had said, serious about finding sasuke.

" Fine!" Sakuro said.

The two had heard a rustle in the bushes, and out came inoichi and shikamaru.

"S-Sakura?" Inoichi had yelled.

"I-Ino?" Sakuro had yelled.

1

2

3

4

5

"YOU LOOK SOOO HOT!" They both had exclaimed, looking up at eachother up and down.

Naruto and Shikamaru just sighed.

Sasuke had heard his so called** friends **_calling **him**_.

Then he crawled out of the log and peeked over the bushes, only to see Inoichi and Sakuro hugging eachother.

"Sasuke-teme!" Naruto had exclaimed and ran over to him yelling his name, crying anime tears, and snot running down his nose.

Sasuke paled.

Naruto hugged him rubbing his face into his shoulder also successingly wiping the snot on there too.

" Sasu-teme! We were so worried!" Naruto had said/yelled.

Sakuro stopped hugging Inoichi and started to hug sasuke.

"I'm SORRY! Sasuke i hurt your pride! I dishonered your clan! Forgive me! I'm sorry!" Sakuro said in one breath.

" OKAY! OKAY! GET OFF OF ME!" Sasuke exclaimed successfuly pushing them both off him.

1

2

3

4

5

"AHHHHH! I got dobe-snot all over meeee! Damnit!

They all laughed but was unaware somebody was watching them.

"They're perfect for this situation." The deep silky voice had said.

PHEW!

HAHA sasuke's a crybaby!


End file.
